


Naked

by HamilTrash2097



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilTrash2097/pseuds/HamilTrash2097
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike takes the rules to heart and way too literally...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked

Night 6, 2am 

Mike and Jeremy sat in the office watching the cameras while Scott rambled on about the animatronics thinking they were endoskeletons walking around without a suit on. “So wait they are basically accusing us of walking around naked?” Mike said. “I guess so Mike.” Jeremy replied nervously. Mike stood up and sighed irritated, “Well then I guess they don’t know what naked looks like.” “M-Mike…” Jeremy said as Marionette who had snuck up behind Mike. “So we’re breaking the rules by wearing clothes?” Mike mumbled scratching his chin. Springtrap was at the door. “M-Mike!” Jeremy said with more urgency as the bunny reached out. “Hm…” Mike pondered. “Mike!” Jeremy cried shaking in his chair. “I’ve got it!” Mike said hitting Springtrap in the nose. “Tch…” he hissed. “If the rules state only a suit counts as clothing at night then we can walk around naked!” Mike waved his arms around excitedly hitting Marionette in the face. “Ouch!” the puppet whined. “Oh hey puppet, scruffy.” Mike greeted the two who blinked a few times. “You hit me!” Marionette huffed. “Well then don’t stand right behind me.” Mike replied as he headed for the door. “Where are you going Mike? They’ll kill you!” Jeremy cried jumping up. “I’m going to follow the rules.” Mike said running out of the office an evil look in his eyes. “I’m not scruffy…” Springtrap grumbled sitting on the floor beside the chair scaring Jeremy more. “P-please don’t kill me…” Jeremy stammered. “Screech!” Jeremy fainted and the damaged bunny rolled his eyes. “Lightweight…” 

Mike meanwhile walked toward the stage where the original animatronic crew was standing. “Hey Freddy!” The bear looked up and his eyes flashed white. “You!” He growled. “I think I understand your rules now.” Mike replied and Freddy laughed creepily glaring at him, “Oh do you now?” Mike simply shrugged and pulled off his uniform leaving him in his boxers. “You want me to walk around naked? Fine!” Mike pulled off his boxers and hit Freddy in the face. Freddy pulled the shorts off his face and his eyes went wide. “Holy shit my eyes!” Foxy howled having poked his head out the curtains of the Cove. “What am I looking at?!” Bonnie screeched his ears back. “I’m wearing my birthday suit.” Mike laughed in response. “Oh my god!” Chica screeched her nose bleeding heavily; she then fainted. Freddy was wide-eyed and gaping at Mike. “Hey Freddy what’s going on?” Toy Freddy walked in and Freddy leaped forward covering his eyes. “Wha…!” TF yelped. “You d-don’t want to see it trust me…” Freddy stammered. Mangle dropped down to see why everyone was screeching; Foxy covered her eyes with his good hand. “Foxy!!” Mangle screeched squirming. “It for y-yer own good lass…” Foxy muttered. Bonnie grabbed Toy Bonnie and blindfolded him. “What the hell Bonnie?!” TB yelled. “My eyes…” Bonnie muttered leading the bluenette away from the nude Mike. The withered animatronics walked in, “What are you all fussing about?” Withered Freddy said. “Don’t look at Mike!” Foxy screeched his ears flat. They all looked at Mike. “My eyes!!” They screeched drawing Goldie into the room. “What the hell is going on?” Mike turned to him, “Boo” Goldie howled in shock falling backwards. “My eyes!! My eyes!!” He screeched. “I’m just following you damn rules that state my uniform is against regulation.” Mike laughed pulling his boxers on. “And now you know what human nudity looks like!” He pulled on his uniform and left clicking Goldie’s jaw shut as he went.   
Needless to say Mike was never bothered again about his lack of a suit.


End file.
